As the Internet has become highly integrated into everyday life. Internet websites have emerged as an attractive new medium for relaying various content, such as news, shopping information, etc. Especially, portal sites such as Yahoo! work as a gateway to vast resources provided through the Internet. Such content is usually provided in the form of a web page, which may contain various hyperlinks to other web pages. These hyperlinks enable Internet users to easily navigate through a vast selection of content provided by the portal site. However, the number of hyperlinked objects that a web page can provide is quite limited. Further, the website operators do not necessarily update the hyperlinks provided in their webpage on a regular basis. Thus, the number of fresh contents that can be accessed via a web page decreases as the Internet users repeatedly visit the same web page. This inevitably leads to a decreased number of Internet users visiting the portal site. In addition, the types of hyperlinks provided in a web page are usually identical for all the Internet users visiting the portal site. Providing a web page with hyperlinks based on the visiting Internet user's web page access history and personal interests would vastly improve the quality of service provided by the portal site. However, there are no conventional means for website operators to automatically select and/or update the hyperlinks in their web page in a manner that best suits the need and interest of the visiting Internet user.